


Parallel Lines

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Feliciano goes to visit his Grandfather's grave, but stops when he recognizes another name.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting something I wrote awhile ago from my Tumblr.

Feliciano looked up at the sky as he walked through the graveyard. It was overcast and he hadn’t brought an umbrella; hopefully it wouldn’t start raining.

He looked down at his bouquet of flowers and sighed.

He was currently on his way to visit his grandfather alone, usually his brothers came with him, but Lovino was busy with final projects, and Alessandro wasn’t feeling well. So he had gone by himself.

It wasn’t too bad though, it gave him time to look at the other graves and say hello. Lovino didn’t like to stay long in cemeteries, he found them unsettling. Feliciano personally found them sobering, but he understood why he’s be uncomfortable.

As he was looking through the graves, he thought he saw a familiar name. He stopped in his tracks and went back, leaning in to get a better look.

_‘Ludwig Heinrich Beilschmidt_

_2002-2018’_

So he was his age, well had been, and he had died when he was sixteen. It was always so sad seeing graves with such short lives etched on them.

He knelt by the grave, still studying it, wondering if he had known him. It wasn’t likely, even if they were the same age, there was nothing to say he had gone to his high school.

But, a vague memory poked at his conscious, of a ceremony that had been held at his school, because a teen had died. He remembers having felt sad. And that he had had a brother.

His older brother. Feliciano had seen him in the halls before. He was loud and really happy. He assumes they would have gotten along well. But then Ludwig had died. And the brother had suddenly become quiet, and people came up to him often to give him their condolences. Feliciano thinks that he might have too, but he’s not entirely sure.

That was until the brother stopped coming. Feliciano isn’t sure what happened to him after that. Maybe he moved schools.

As for Ludwig himself, when he had been alive, the kid hadn’t been as popular, a shy kid who preferred to stick to himself. Yeah. Feliciano had been in the same art class as him. He had sat on the opposite side of the room to him. Always drawing in silence, never taking a break to talk or socialize.

Feliciano had studied everyone’s art in that class, loving to see which style belonged to who and give them compliments. And while Ludwig’s art wasn’t amazing, he remembers liking the cute style he had. Even if it was a bit amateur.

He came out of his thoughts and read over the inscription underneath Ludwig’s name.

_‘Sorrow passed, and plucked the golden blossom;_

_Guilt stripped off the foliage in its pride_

_But, within its parent’s kindly blossom,_

_Flowed for ever Life’s restoring tide._

_-Emily Brönte’_

That’s right, Ludwig had loved to read. A nerd. But he had also been active. He had been strong, and handsome. He doesn’t really remember his face, but he recalls thinking he was cute. At least once.

This must have been from one of the many books he had read. Maybe even his favourite. Or maybe it was just chosen because it suited Ludwig’s unfortunately short time.

Feliciano got comfortable, crossing his legs and continuing to look at the grave, as if waiting for answers.

Ludwig died at sixteen. He hadn’t even finished high school. He had probably never travelled, or hadn’t done as much as he had wished. He would never go to the college or university of his dreams like Feliciano would be in a few months.

And Feliciano would never get to know him. At least not really. He could talk to people who had known him, his family, his old friends, but he would never truly know him.

And that saddened him, because maybe if things had been different then they could have been friends, maybe even best friends. But he would never know. They were destined to be two parallel lines, never meeting, never interacting.

He slowly reached into his bouquet of flowers and pulled out daisy and set it at the base of Ludwig’s grave.

“Here, I’m sure Nonno won’t mind, he was very giving after all.”

Feliciano remained silent for a moment.

“I hope you’re at rest and content, I’m not sure if you were religious, but if you were I hope you were let into heaven.”

Feliciano looked at his phone and realized he better get going to his grandfather’s grave if he wanted to spend some time with him too.

“I have to go, but I’ll come back again, and I’ll bring you more flowers too. Get you more than one.”

Feliciano stood up and brushed off his dress pants. He always wore a suit when visiting. He just felt like casual clothes didn’t work.

“Good bye!”

As he walked away a young teen watched him go with curiosity, before vanishing a moment later.


End file.
